The use of mobile devices and the resulting mobile traffic has been growing at a very fast pace and the trend shows no signs of stopping. To meet the mobile traffic growth and improve the end user experience, mobile service providers are actively looking for mechanisms to improve network efficiency, system capacity, and end user experience. To meet the demand of higher traffic and to improve the end user experience, mobile telecommunications operators are deploying metro cells (also referred to as small cells) in an attempt to help improve coverage and capacity. Mobile telecommunications operators have also been adding more carriers to meet the traffic demand.